Conventional X-ray inspection systems comprise a conveyor system (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Pub. 20070133743, herein incorporated by reference). This system transports the objects through the scanning zone. At the entrance and the exit of the scanning zone there is flexible radiation shielding (e.g. lead curtains) which blocks X-ray radiation but allows the inspected objects to pass through. People can enter parts of their body through the flexible shielding which may cause exposure to X-ray radiation. To prevent this, conventional systems comprise additional casings or tunnels in front of the entrance/exit to cover the conveyor and to prevent access to the scanning zone.